


The New Baby

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [19]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, baby 5.0.5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 06:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20222977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	The New Baby

After 5.0.5 was created Black Hat did not want anything to do with him. Flug was already wanting to care for the little bear. He placed a crib on the side of the bed so he could always help the baby out. Even though Black Hat hated 5.0.5 he loved to see Flug happy so he would always watch him with a smile. "Are you doing ok Black Hat?" "Of course i'm ok, even though I might never be caring towards that mass of fur I'm glad you're doing wonderful."

"I know you aren't going to want to give him any attention but thank you for caring about me." As Flug got up from the floor he sat beside Black Hat on the bed.Black Hat held him in his arms for a while. He wasn't sure what the plan was going to be now that the bear was involved but he knew his love for Flug would always be their.


End file.
